


A Slice of Heaven

by NateC7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bookshop owner Castiel, Canonical AUs, Dean Loves Pie, Different AUs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Times, Garth is adorable, Garth plays with sock puppets, Kid!Fic, Kissing and cuddling, Little sister Jo, M/M, Mama bear Ellen Harvelle, Mild Drama, Naive Castiel, Older sister Anna, Romance, Sassy Sam, Shipper Charlie Bradbury, Virgin Castiel, Will add more as story develops, big bro!Gabriel, canonical, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateC7/pseuds/NateC7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak moves into town and opens up a bookstore. He meets Cafe owner Dean Winchester, and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a New Guy in Town

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is going to be a wonderful slice of life AU that is 98% Fluff and 2% drama. Sorry but I have to have drama. There will be a plot in this so trust me. This story will probably go on as long as I keep coming up with ideas. Just don't expect it to become 'completed' any time soon. That doesn't mean I won't be writing the story, it means I will just keep adding chapters and fluff to my heart's content. 
> 
> This is something to read when you just want fluff and happy times and need an escape from angsty fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Extra Note: I rated this as mature because there will be mild sexual content. Not a lot because I'm focusing more on the cuteness of relationships and all the characters I'm including in my story. I may put in chapters that are exclusively porny for those who want it. But mostly this will be fluff. Again, enjoy :D

It was a brisk, autumn morning. Smells of spices and herbs came from the small coffee shop, welcoming all who came near it. It was a weekend, which meant there were more customers and there would be a lot more business then there usually was during the week. Winchester Café didn’t just sell coffee; it also sold tea, sandwiches, breakfast items, and pie. Dean Winchester, the one who had inherited the shop, had started the tradition after his father’s death. The pies made the coffee shop a lot more popular, and it had become a little more of a café. Dean didn’t mind as long as it meant more customers.

The Café had opened up just an hour ago, and was already welcoming its first few visitors of the day. Dean recognized them as regulars. There was Benny Lafitte who worked at the shipyard just outside of town. He usually came to the café on Thursdays, Fridays, and the weekends. He and Dean had become pretty good friends after Benny had come into town looking for work and Dean put in a word with a friend who worked at the shipyard. Benny had been very grateful for that and made an effort to build a strong friendship between him and Dean.

There were others like Ellen and Jo, a mother and daughter pair who ran a restaurant called the Roadhouse in town. There was Garth who was a dentist and liked to come to the Café during his breaks. If there was anyone new, Dean would treat them just the same and if they were moving into town he would make a note to remember their name and face.

The bell chimed as another customer came into the shop. Dean looked up to see who it was and saw an unfamiliar face. It was a young man in a trench coat. He had intense blue eyes and dark hair that looked like he had tried to comb it but it still stubbornly stuck up in places. Dean watched as the man approached the counter and gave the stranger a charming smile that he used on all his customers.

“Hello! What can I get you today?” Dean asked, wanting to take care of business first before starting a conversation with him.

“Ah, one moment…” the man spoke before looking up at the chalkboard menu behind Dean. He waited patiently until the stranger made his decision. “I’ll just have a black coffee, please?”

“Sure, will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you,” said the stranger with a polite smile.

Dean nodded and looked around for Charlie who he spotted near one of the frappe machines. “Charlie! Can we get a coffee, black please?”

“Coming right up, Dean,” Charlie said getting right to it.

Dean smiled and looked back at the stranger. “So I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new to town?”

“Yes. I just moved here with my brother, Gabriel,” the stranger replied. “My name is Castiel Novak.”

“Aren’t those angel names or something?” Dean asked, wondering if the man came from a religious family.

“Yes, they are,” Castiel confirmed. “My family is very religious. It’s another reason we moved here. Our family was…overbearing.”

Dean offered a sympathetic smile. “I can understand that,” he said. “I’m Dean Winchester.” He held out a hand in greeting.

Castiel smiled and took it saying, “Good to meet you, Dean.”

At that moment was when Charlie came by with Castiel’s coffee. He thanked her and paid for it. Dean wanted to talk to Castiel some more, but other customers took his attention first. In the corner of his eye, he watched Castiel take a seat at a table by a window. Once he had served all the customers in the current queue, he asked Charlie to take over so he could talk to the new guy.

This was part of Dean’s routine whenever there was a new resident in town. He liked getting to know his customers because he wanted them to feel like they could relax in a friendly and comfortable environment. He approached the table, not sitting down just yet.

“Mind if I sit for a minute?” he asked, raising a brow at Castiel.

“Why?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Just wanted to get to know a new customer, especially if you plan on coming back after this,” said Dean with a shrug. He sat down across from Castiel and asked, “So how do you like Sioux Falls so far?”

“I’ve only been here a few days, but so far it’s been good,” he said. “I plan on opening up a bookstore here soon. There’s a vacant building available just across the street from here and I thought it would be a good location for a bookstore.”

“It would,” Dean agreed. “Is it your first time opening a bookstore or…?”

Castiel shook his head and said, “I worked for my family’s bookstore for a little while. Unfortunately they only sold books strictly based on Christian beliefs. I wanted to manage something with a broader variety.”

“Wow, that religious huh?” Dean whistled. “You must be glad to get away from that.”

“I am,” said Castiel. “How about you, Dean, is this your first shop?”

“Pretty much, yeah. When my dad passed away, I took over ownership of this place,” Dean explained. “My brother was also supposed to get partial ownership of this café, but he’s currently studying law at Stanford. So it’s just me and a couple other people. We handle it pretty well, I think.”

“I can tell,” said Castiel. “This place is well kept by the looks of it. You must put a lot of love into it.”

Dean felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at that. “Uh, thanks,” he said with a slightly embarrassed smile. “I try, anyway.”

“Dean! We need you over here!” Dean heard Charlie calling him over.

“I should get back to work. It was nice talking to you, Cas,” said Dean. He realized in the next second what he had said and quickly corrected himself. “I mean Castiel. Sorry.”

Castiel smiled warmly at him. “I don’t mind the nickname, really. It’s a sign that we’re friends, isn’t it?”

That made Dean smile back. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

“Dean!”

He winced at the extra sharpness in Charlie’s tone and gave Castiel an apologetic look. “Sorry. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“I will,” said Castiel before Dean turned to go help Charlie at the counter.

Castiel watched the man give a quick apology to Charlie before addressing a rather irritated customer. He liked Dean; the man was clearly a good person at heart and very hardworking. He decided he would come here again and maybe get to know Dean a little more. He realized his coffee would start getting cold if he didn’t drink any of it, so he took a quick sip and stole another glance at Dean.

When he did, Dean caught his eye and gave Castiel a subtle wink. Castiel’s cheeks grew warm and he looked pointedly at his coffee. He had only just met Dean, and the man was already having an effect on him. He focused on finishing his coffee before it lost anymore of its heat. When he drank the last bit of coffee, he got up from his seat and returned the empty mug to the return tray area. He gave a wave to Dean who returned it before he left the shop.

* * *

Two weeks later Castiel returned to the Winchester Café. He had a smile on his face as he walked up to the counter. Dean noticed this and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” he commented. “What’s up?”

“I’ve officially bought the vacant building across the street. It’s currently being renovated and made suitable for a bookstore,” he explained. “I’m just rather proud of myself. May I get a coffee?”

“Congratulations, Cas, and sure what kind of coffee?” Dean asked.

“I’ll take a vanilla latte this time,” Castiel decided.

Dean nodded and told him to wait a minute as he got Castiel’s coffee. Business was a little slow today and no one else was in the queue at the moment, so he didn’t have to rush to make the latte. It only took a couple minutes and he finally handed Castiel the vanilla latte.

Castiel paid for it and took a drink, but didn’t leave to find a table. He lowered the mug after swallowing and held it in both hands. He didn’t speak and seemed to have forgotten to leave. Dean frowned when Castiel made no sign of moving and just stared into his coffee mug.

“Cas? You okay there, man?” Dean looked at him in concern.

Castiel looked up, as if startled by Dean’s presence. “Oh, sorry...This kind of coffee just has a personal story to it and I was just remembering…I apologize if I was holding up the queue,” he said apologetically.

“No worries,” said Dean. “There’s hardly anyone in here today. Are you okay though?”

Castiel gave him a nod, smiling gratefully. “Yes, thank you. I apologize again…I’ll go sit down.”

“Want some company?” Dean offered. “I’m about to go on my break anyway.”

“I’d like that, Dean,” he said with a smile.

Dean waited for Kevin to take over at the counter so he could walk around and join Castiel at his table. The wooden legs of the chair scraped across the floor as Dean pulled it out for himself. He sat down and scooted into the table, looking at Castiel as he drank his vanilla latte.

“So…is it okay if I ask what the latte reminds you of?” Dean asked cautiously, but wanting to know.

“Didn’t you technically just do that?” Castiel raised a brow at him.

“Yeah, I guess I did…” Dean blushed, feeling embarrassed with himself. “Sorry.”

“But yes, it is okay,” said Castiel. “It reminded me of my mother. She used to make homemade coffee…and vanilla lattes were her specialty.”

“Oh, that sounds like a nice memory,” said Dean kindly. He noted Castiel used the past tense for his mother, but decided not to mention it. He didn’t want to upset the guy, after all. “My mother actually came up with most of the recipes for the pies here,” he said trying to show that he could relate. “I try to stay as close to them as possible, but I do like to experiment.”

Castiel raised a brow this time and asked, “Well in that case, may I order one of them?”

That made Dean grin. “Yeah, what kind will you have?”

“Hmm…I’d like to try a piece of cherry pie, if you have it.”

“That’s actually one of my favorites, right next to apple. I’ll get you a piece; be right back,” said Dean before getting up from his seat.

He went to the kitchen hoping they already had a cherry pie ready-made. He found one and warmed it up before bringing it back out to Castiel’s table. He set the plate down in front of Castiel and sat down again.

“One slice of cherry pie, warmed up and ready to eat,” he said in a professional manner before grinning and nodding for Castiel to try it.

Castiel smiled and picked up the fork provided. He picked off a piece of the slice and put it in his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. The filling was especially sweet and he let it slide around on his tongue before swallowing. He moaned softly and looked at Dean, who was smirking back at him.

“That good, huh?” Dean asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Very good,” Castiel reaffirmed.

“Well in that case, the pie’s on me. Don’t worry about paying,” said Dean decisively.

Castiel’s eyes widened at that. “Are you sure, Dean?”

He nodded and said, “Yes, but just this once.” Dean winked at him, liking the way Castiel’s cheeks colored when he did that.

Castiel looked away as he did, quickly taking another bite of his pie. Dean made a low chuckle and watched Castiel eat the cherry pie slice. After a few more bites, Castiel paused and looked up at Dean.

“This pie really is excellent. What’s your secret?”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “It’s a secret Cas. Sorry, you know I can’t tell you that.”

He gave the man another wink and Castiel blushed again. “Of course, I knew that,” he said before drinking the rest of his latte. He finished his pie and checked his time on his watch.

“I need to go,” said Castiel. “I have another appointment with the owner of the lot. I’d like another piece of this pie to go as well, if that’s okay.”

Dean nodded and said, “Alright, man. I’ll get your pie in a box then.”

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean got up from his seat and went to get a box with a piece of cherry pie inside. He returned to Castiel to hand him his pie and the other man smiled gratefully.

“I think I’ll start being a regular here. I like this place,” said Castiel, looking around. “You’ve been very kind, Dean. Thank you for the pie.”

The sincerity behind Castiel’s voice made Dean blush in return. “Hey, no problem, I try my best,” he said. “Good luck with the appointment.”

Castiel nodded and said, “Goodbye Dean. I’ll try to come by again today, but if not then tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it,” said Dean with a broad smile.

He watched Castiel leave the shop with a warm feeling in his chest.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Castiel out on a date, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here's chapter 2. I can't say when chapter 3 will be submitted but I am working on it, so don't worry! Enjoy :D

Dean decided he would help Castiel get his bookstore set up. In just a couple of months, the bookstore was finally open to the public. Dean visited the bookstore on one of his breaks just a week afterwards. When he walked in, he could see Castiel at the front counter talking with a tall man who had a slight beard and a pointy nose. As he got closer, he could hear the man speaking in a British accent.

The two men looked up as Dean approached and he gave them a small smile. “Hey Cas. I thought I would come by, see how you were doing,” he explained.

Castiel returned the smile and said, “Thank you Dean. This is my cousin, Balthazar. He’s going to be my assisting manager.” He gestured to the man beside him as he spoke. Then to Balthazar he said, “This is Dean Winchester. He runs the café across the street.”

Dean held out a hand to Balthazar who took it with a broad smile. “Good to meet you, Dean. Castiel has told me a little bit about you. I will have to come to the café one of these days and see if your pie is as good as he says it is.”

“You won’t be sorry,” said Dean with a grin. He turned to Castiel and asked, “I thought Gabriel would be working here too, being your brother and all?”

Castiel shook his head and said, “Gabriel works as a computer tech assistant. That keeps him busy enough already, so I couldn’t ask him to work a second job.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “Well I’m glad things are going well for you, Cas. If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

Castiel smiled gratefully at Dean. “Thank you, I appreciate it Dean.”

“Also…” Dean shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Balthazar.

Balthazar seemed to read his mind and said, “I’ll pop to the men’s room. Be back in a tick.”

Dean nodded and the man turned and walked off to where the bathrooms were located. He looked at Castiel and asked, “Do you want to hang out after work? Maybe eat something, watch a movie?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. “Are you asking me out on a date, Dean?”

“Uh…” Dean blushed and said, “If you want it to be?”

Castiel’s face broke into a smile. “I would love it.”

Dean grinned back. “It’s a date then.”

~

Kevin took the evening shift so Dean was done for the day. He took off his badge and nametag and stowed it away in his car before heading back to the bookstore. As he approached the bookstore he saw Castiel already outside waiting for him. He smirked as Castiel straightened up at the sight of him.

“Ready?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. Do you know where we’re going?” Castiel asked him.

“Well…I thought we would go to the Roadhouse, if you want.”

“I don’t mind. I am in the mood for a burger, in fact.”

“Excellent” Then without thinking he took Castiel’s hand, making the other man’s cheeks color in response. Dean smirked again and said, “We’ll go in baby—my Impala.”

He gestured to the car sitting in the café’s parking lot as they walked towards it. Castiel looked at Dean’s car in wonder, reaching out and putting a hand on her roof. He let out a low, impressed whistle.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Dean asked, looking at his baby proudly.

“Yes, very,” Castiel agreed.

Dean opened the passenger door for Castiel and closed it after he got in. Then he went out to the driver’s side and got in. He started up the car and drove towards the Roadhouse. Castiel glanced at Dean and tentatively reached over, putting a hand on Dean’s thigh. He smiled in response and kept one hand on the wheel while taking Castiel’s hand with his free one.

The two of them kept their hands together until they finally arrived at the Roadhouse. Dean parked and got out of the car. They walked into the restaurant together and Jo caught sight of them almost immediately.

“Hello, boys!” her smile became wider when she saw their joined hands. “Well it’s about time. Charlie and I have been waiting for you two to get together for ages.”

“Jo,” Dean sighed in mild annoyance. “Can you just please get us a table?”

Jo giggled and nodded, leading them over to a table by a window. Dean and Castiel reluctantly released each other’s hands and sat opposite each other on the table. To make up for the lack of hand holding however, Dean reached under the table with his leg and hooked a foot around Castiel’s ankle. Castiel smiled and did the same with his other foot. They almost forgot Jo was still standing there when she cleared her throat.

“Sorry!” Castiel apologized quickly. “Dean, what will you have?”

“Just a beer will do, thanks,” he said with a nod. “What about you, Cas?”

“I will take a beer as well,” said Castiel.

“Okay, and do you guys know what you want for food or…?” Jo looked between the two of them.

“Dean?” Castiel looked at his date again.

“Well if you’re having a burger, then I’ll have one too,” Dean decided.

“Then in that case we’ll have a burger for each of us,” said Castiel to Jo.

“You got it,” said Jo. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Jo went off to get their orders and Castiel looked back at Dean who was watching him with a small smile.

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Dean smiling a little more. “I was actually wondering…I don’t want this date to be just dinner. Are you into movies?”

Understanding came across Castiel’s face and he said, “I don’t usually watch them, but I’m not opposed to them either.”

“Well what movies have you seen, if any?” Dean prodded further, wanting to know so he could suggest the right movie for them.

“I’ve only seen some. My brother Gabriel convinced me to watch a few comedies with him so I could, quote, get a sense of humor,” Castiel explained. “He’s also had me watch the Fast and Furious movie series.”

Dean nodded and decided to just pick something random from the DVD collection he had at home. He wanted to see if Castiel would enjoy a good action movie as much as he did. So he thought of the action movies he owned and picked one from that list.

“Have you ever watched Terminator?”

“Ah, no I haven’t,” said Castiel. “Is it good?”

“Good?” Dean let out a short laugh and said, “Dude it’s awesome. We are definitely watching it when we get to my place.”

Castiel smiled. “That’s fine by me.”

Their conversation was put on pause when Jo returned with their beers and burgers. Jo giggled at the two of them and winked before excusing herself to go wait on another table. Dean smiled, watching her for a minute before turning back to his food. He opened up his beer and took a long drink before digging into his burger. Castiel smiled and started eating as well.

A few minutes of silence passed before Dean spoke again, “Oh, I almost forgot. I brought a piece of pie from the cafe. We can eat it when we get to my place.”

“Oh, what kind is it?” Castiel asked.

“Banana cream pie,” Dean replied. “It’s one of the more popular pies at the café.”

“Well obviously, if you were the one who made it,” said Castiel, smirking this time.

Dean chuckled lightly and said, “My mom made the recipe so technically it’s her baking, but I did the baking for this pie so it probably won’t be as good as when she made it.”

“Tell me more about your mother?” Castiel asked. “She sounds like a wonderful woman.”

Dean smiled fondly. “She was. She made the best pies, and her favorite band was the Beatles. I still listen to ‘Hey Jude’ because that was her favorite song, and it makes me think of her.”

“How did…if I may ask?” Castiel cautiously went further.

“Fire,” Dean responded, his smile fading. “It ruined my dad and he drank away the rest of his life. I ended up having to take care of Sammy, my brother, when I was just 15.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Castiel murmured.

Dean shook his head, dismissing the apology. “Don’t worry about it, Cas. It’s in the past now,” he said before taking another drink of beer.

Castiel decided to drop the subject and finished up on eating his burger. Dean did the same and the two ate in a companionable silence. After Castiel was finished with his beer, Dean decided to call Jo over so he could pay the bill. Once the bill was paid, the two of them took their leave and headed back out to Dean’s Impala.

Dean drove them to his apartment and led Castiel inside. “Go on into the TV room. My DVDs are all under the TV, so why don’t you find ‘The Terminator’ for us while I get us some pie?” he suggested.

“I’ll do that,” said Castiel going in the direction Dean had pointed in.

Dean went to the kitchen with the pie he had brought in from the Impala. He got out a couple of plates and cut a slice for him and a slice for Castiel. Then he joined Castiel on the couch, who had already put in the DVD and was waiting for Dean to be ready.

Dean handed him his pie and Castiel quickly pressed play before putting down the remote and holding his plate with both hands. Dean watched Castiel take a bite of the banana cream pie. The other man let out a soft moan when he tasted the fruity goodness on his taste buds.

“Dean, you must tell me your secret. This is amazing!” he praised Dean.

“Sorry, no can do. Baker’s secret,” said Dean with a wink. He grinned and took another bite of pie. “However, I can teach you how to make it if you want.”

“That would be fun.”

“Well we’ll make that another date,” said Dean. Then he quickly added, “I mean if you’re interested in another one.”

“Of course I am, Dean,” said Castiel.

“Good, because so am I.”

The movie finally started, Castiel not having fast forwarded through the previews of other movies that were being released around the time of ‘The Terminator’s release. They ate their pies as they watched the beginning of the movie. When both plates were empty, Dean stowed them both on the coffee table for now so he wouldn’t have to get up and interrupt their movie time.

When it got to the middle of the movie, Dean noticed Castiel was leaning against him. He smiled and pulled up his arm, placing it around Castiel’s shoulders. The other man sighed happily and snuggled up in the crook of Dean’s shoulder, resting his head on his chest. Dean relaxed a little more in his seat, shifting so he was almost half lying down.

Castiel’s body rumbled against Dean’s as the man laughed at a funny moment in the movie. Dean laughed along with him, feeling the most relaxed with Castiel than he had with anyone else. He was starting to hope what he had with Castiel would be something that would last a very long time. He hoped Castiel felt the same way too.

Castiel soon became completely still save for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Dean looked at him and saw that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He chuckled and considered waking the man up, but he looked so cute sleeping against him like that. Dean figured it wouldn’t hurt to let him sleep. So he stayed still, letting Castiel sleep on him as he watched the rest of the film. However by the time the credits rolled, Dean was pulled into sleep as well. His head ended up falling gently on top of Castiel’s and the two of them remained like that through the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel decide to officially be a couple. Also Dean gets a call from Sam and meets Castiel's brother, Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is here (obviously) and there are a few things I want to say before we get onto the story.
> 
> First of all, while it might not be a big deal to some people, it is to me. I am amazed by the number of hits I've already gotten on this story and I am really really happy. Seriously, thank you to all who have read/left kudos on this, and to my subscribers I will do my best to deliver!
> 
> Secondly, this work is unbeta'd and while I'm doing my best to make it look good, there still may be errors here and there. I apologize in advanced. Plot-wise, there will be drama but not just yet. I won't say when though, because spoilers.
> 
> Last, but not least, there will be a thanksgiving chapter! I will also include a Christmas Chapter which may or may not be combined with a New year's chapter (it probably will). There will be at least one or two more chapters before I post the Thanksgiving one because I want to do a little more introductions to characters and world building first. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please comment if you can! Thank you so much for reading <3

Dean woke up feeling a significant weight on his chest. He frowned and opened his eyes to see what was on top of him. He saw Castiel with his head on his chest and his arm hanging off Dean’s side. Dean must have laid down in his sleep and Castiel had fallen on top of him in turn. It was slightly uncomfortable however since one of Castiel’s knees was pressed into the back of Dean’s thigh.

“Cas, wake up man,” he murmured, patting the man’s head with a hand. Dean shifted underneath Castiel and he stirred in response.

“What?” Castiel blinked sleepily and looked down, seeing where he was. “Oh, sorry…”

Castiel pushed himself off of Dean who winced when his knee went a little further into his leg. He muttered another apology as he rolled off Dean and stood up in front of the couch.

“Good morning, Dean,” he said with a sheepish smile. “Looks like we fell asleep…”

Dean’s cheeks felt a little warm as he said, “Yeah…looks like you slept well, at least.”

Castiel nodded in response. “It wasn’t my intention to fall asleep on you, though.”

Dean shook his head and said, “Don’t worry about it man. We were both tired and it was a little late. No big deal.”

“If you’re sure, Dean,” said Castiel uncertainly.

Dean sat up and stretched his legs out. “How about we get some food? I’m hungry,” he suggested. “Any preferences, Cas?”

“Well what do you have in your kitchen?” Castiel asked.

“I can make pancakes, if you want?” At Castiel’s nod of agreement, Dean stood up and said, “Eggs? Bacon okay with you?”

“Crispy?”

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you,” said Dean flirtatiously. “That’s not the only one though.”

Dean smirked at Castiel and walked past him and into the kitchen. He got out a couple of frying pans and started making breakfast. Castiel walked in after him and joined him at the counter.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, wanting to make himself useful.

Dean felt a little hesitant since Castiel was technically a guest in his house. However, he didn’t want to make the man feel awkward just standing around while he cooked breakfast for them both. He nodded and set down the pan he had just greased up and went to get some bacon from the fridge.

“You can start on the bacon. We’ll do the eggs last since they cook faster than pancakes and bacon,” said Dean handing him the package.

Castiel nodded and the two of them went to work in the kitchen. Soon breakfast was ready and they each had a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon as they sat down at the table together. Dean let Castiel use the syrup first since he was the guest before slathering his own pancakes with the stuff.

Castiel bit off a piece of bacon and ate it before he said, “So assuming from the fact that you’re taking it slow this morning, does that mean you don’t have work today?”

“No, I get a day off. Charlie’s running the café for me today. What about you? Have any plans?”

“Well I had planned to go for my usual morning run,” Castiel explained. “However that was because I had expected to return home after our date yesterday.”

“Ah, sorry about that,” said Dean sheepishly. “I could drive you back to your place?”

“I’d appreciate that, Dean. I actually live in the apartment above the bookstore,” he replied.

“Awesome. I’ll take you when we’re done eating,” said Dean with a smile.

The two of them finished their breakfast and Castiel offered to do the dishes. Dean shook his head and told him to just relax while he cleaned up the kitchen. Castiel let out a stubborn sigh and joined Dean at the sink, putting away the dishes he rinsed off into the dishwasher. Dean couldn’t help but smirk a little at Castiel’s stubbornness. He let Castiel help him anyway and when using a dishtowel to dry his hands off; he glanced at the other man’s ass and slapped it with the towel.

Castiel must have seen the towel coming, because he shot a hand out and grabbed it when it made contact with his ass. He turned towards Dean and tugged on the towel, yanking Dean towards him and capturing his lips in a kiss.

The towel dropped to the floor, forgotten, as the two men embraced and tasted each other’s lips. Castiel slid his hands down to Dean’s hips and pinned him against the kitchen counter. He pressed his own groin against Dean’s crotch and rutted against him while continuing to attack his lips. Dean moaned, drawing his arms back and resting his hands on the counter behind him to avoid falling backwards. He parted his lips and Castiel’s tongue slid inside, tasting his mouth. They explored each other hungrily while Castiel continued to grind his hips against Dean’s.

“God, Cas!” Dean moaned and let out a choked gasp.

Castiel pulled his head back to let Dean. He searched Dean’s face and asked, “What are we, Dean?”

It took a moment for Dean to be pulled out of his stupor. He blinked twice, processing Castiel’s question through his mind. At first he was confused because he wasn’t sure what context the question was in. Then he understood.

“What do you want us to be, Cas?” he answered with a question.

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, Dean,” Castiel clarified. “When you asked me out to dinner, I said yes because I was already attracted to you in the first place. Then we talked and I got to know you a little better. I even enjoyed the movie we watched even though I fell asleep half way through it. I want to do this again with you.”

Dean’s heart beat a little faster at Castiel’s words. He actually wanted the same thing. When he had first met Castiel, the guy had his interest right away. At first it was just his looks, and Dean admitted that was incredibly shallow of him. Then he had gotten to know Castiel some as well. He came from a religious family and was looking for an escape, having moved here with his brother. He obviously liked books, and he had a nerdy side that Dean found pretty adorable.

“I do too, Cas,” he said with a smile. “I mean maybe not the sleeping together thing yet. That’s a little too soon, but the date I want to do again.”

Castiel chuckled a bit and nodded. “Good,” he said before going in for another kiss.

This one was softer than the last one and Dean gave a deeper kiss in return. They kept their lips locked together, not as passionate but just humble and comforting. Moments passed before they finally pulled apart.

Dean spoke before there could be an awkward silence. “So…what were you going to do after your run?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, um I actually have to conduct a few interviews today. So far Balthazar is my only employee,” he replied.

“When’s your first one?”

“10:15 actually…” Castiel looked at the kitchen clock, which read 9:21 am. “I might not have time for a run, after all.”

Dean nodded and said, “Well I’ll get you home so you can get showered and ready. Do you know when your last one is?”

“Why?”

“It’s game night at the Roadhouse tonight. I thought you might want to come,” said Dean, shrugging.

“Oh?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “What kind of game night?”

Dean grinned mischievously. “I’ll make that a surprise for you. Do you want to come?”

“If you’ll have me,” said Castiel.

“We got plenty of room for you, Cas,” Dean reassured him. “It starts at 7 so if you’re free by then, come around.”

“I will. Right now though, we should get going,” said Castiel, referring to the current time.

Dean nodded and they headed out to the Impala together. He drove Castiel back to the bookstore and parked by the curb. He unlocked the doors so Castiel could get out. Before he did, Castiel leaned over and gave Dean a kiss which was returned gladly.

“See you tonight, Cas. Good luck with the interviews,” said Dean with a wave.

“Thank you Dean. See you later,” Castiel smiled and got out of the car, heading into the bookstore.

Dean drove back home so he could get a shower himself. His phone rang just as he was finishing getting dressed. Dean grabbed his cell and looked at the screen, seeing it was his brother Sam. Grinning, he flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

“Hey, Sammy, how’s college?” he asked, sitting on his bed and pulling on a pair of shoes.

“Hey Dean, College is fine. I got some news though…” Sam actually sounded nervous on his end of the line.

“Might this involve a girl named Sarah Blake?” Dean asked knowingly.

In the beginning of Sam’s second year at College, he had met a smart girl named Sarah Blake. She was working towards an Art major and already had her own collection of works. In the first few months of their relationship, Dean had received many calls from his brother asking for advice on date ideas and gift ideas and other relationship related stuff. The calls stopped when Sam finally felt confident enough to ask Sarah to move in with him, seeing as that was a pretty big step in their relationship. Dean was very happy for his brother, and even though he hadn’t officially met Sarah yet, she seemed like a good match for Sam.

“Possibly…” Sam said and Dean could see the blush on his brother’s face. “Anyway, we’re flying down to Lawrence for Thanksgiving Break. I’ve already met Sarah’s family, and now she wants to meet you.”

Dean had forgotten that it was now only three weeks before Thanksgiving. It was good timing too, because it meant Sam could meet Castiel. Speaking of…

“I actually got some news too, Sam,” said Dean.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“I met a guy,” Dean answered simply.

Sam already knew about Dean’s bisexuality, so it wasn’t really a big deal. John was the one who had never known, and Dean still didn’t regret keeping it from him even after he died. It wasn’t too hard to hide since Dean was always able to say it was a girl he was going to spend the night with instead of a guy. He never brought anyone home because he had never met anyone he wanted to be serious with. He knew what his dad would say about Castiel, and was glad he wouldn’t have to deal with that.

“What’s his name?” Sam cut right to the chase.

“Castiel, he moved into town a couple months ago,” Dean explained. “He set up a bookstore just across the street from the Café. Yesterday I asked him out for a dinner and a movie, and it went well. He wanted to do it again.”

“Wow Dean, I’m happy for you,” said Sam. “Does he want it to be official, then?”

“I think so?” Dean wasn’t quite sure. Yes he and Castiel had agreed to not make it a one-time thing, but he wasn’t sure that meant they were officially a couple now. “I should probably ask him about that.”

He heard Sam scoff on the other line. “Yeah, you should,” Sam agreed. “I look forward to meeting him.”

“You might like him, Sam. He’s a bit of a nerd like you,” said Dean, grinning again.

“You mean because he owns a bookstore?” Sam asked. “That doesn’t exactly make him a nerd, Dean.”

“Whatever, Sammy. I just think you two would get along.”

“Right, well I got to go. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Sure. Tell Sarah I said hi,” said Dean.

“Alright. Bye Dean.”

“Bye,” Dean waited for Sam to hang up before closing his phone.

~

Dean went to the Roadhouse at 6:30 pm so he could help Charlie and Jo get the basement set up for game night. When Ellen had first opened up the Roadhouse, the basement had originally been for storage. Then her daughter Jo met Charlie who was a big fan of games and fantasy/sci-fi stuff. Ellen had given them permission to transform the basement into a lounge where they could binge watch shows and movies and play video games as well. Ellen and Jo decided they would have special event nights at the Roadhouse like game nights and movie nights. It definitely made the Roadhouse more popular and Ellen put Jo and Charlie in charge of managing those nights.

Dean knew he should have expected to be interrogated about his date with Castiel. They already knew how dinner went from what Jo had seen when serving their table, so they wanted to know the details of what happened afterwards. Dean told them mostly everything but didn’t go into detail of the kiss he and Castiel had shared that morning. Dean had to make them promise not to scare off Castiel tonight when he told them he had invited him.

“We’ll be good Dean, promise!” Jo reassured him.

She looked at her girlfriend who was still smirking a little. “I wonder how good he is. Did he say if he’s played before?” Charlie asked.

“No, and I didn’t exactly tell him that game night meant _video games_ , so it’s kind of a surprise,” Dean explained.

“Oh nice!” Charlie grinned and Jo beamed at him.

Dean was glad he didn’t have to keep answering questions because they all heard voices coming down the steps. People were arriving already and Dean immediately stood up, hoping to see Castiel. He bit his lip in worry when people continued to fill the room but Castiel still did not appear. Then he finally did, being the last one to come through the door and down the steps.

“Cas! Over here,” Dean called his boyfriend over.

_His boyfriend._ He still needed to ask him about that. Castiel smiled and walked over to Dean.

“Glad you could make it! I was actually worried you wouldn’t show up…” Dean admitted.

“Of course I would, Dean,” said Castiel. He stepped closer and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “So I take it game night means video games?”

Dean nodded and said, “Yeah. Have you ever played any before?”

Castiel shook his head. “Not really. I’ve never been interested in that. I’m willing to try now, just for you though.”

That made Dean’s heart swell up with happiness and if it made him blush like a girl, well he didn’t really care. He took Castiel’s hand and brought him over to introduce him to Jo and Charlie. The two girls were obviously eager to bombard Castiel with questions, but they kept their promise to Dean and stayed calm.

When Charlie learned that Castiel had never played video games before, she decided it would be her mission that Castiel learn and master the basics of gaming tonight. Dean gave Castiel a nod of encouragement before Charlie dragged him off to take a seat on one of the many couches.   
Dean walked over and sat on the other side of Castiel, smiling as he watched Charlie introduce him to Super Smash Bros.

Castiel turned out to be a fast learner. He got a good grasp of the basics and understood the difference between attacking and defending while keeping an eye on his HP. He wasn’t very good at strategy however, which lost him a lot of points in the first round. Charlie went a little easier on him for the next few rounds. Then finally she handed her console over to Dean so he could play against Castiel.

“You better not go easy on me, Dean,” he heard Castiel say while keeping his eyes on the screen.

“I wasn’t planning to. You did pretty well in that last round,” said Dean as their fight started.

Dean ended up winning in the end and Castiel demanded a rematch. However they had to give another group a turn to play Super Smash Bros, seeing as they had already spent 30 minutes playing. So the three of them moved off the couch and Charlie led them over to the snack table.

Dean grabbed a beer and handed it to Castiel before getting his own. “Having fun yet?” he asked Castiel conversationally.

“I am, actually,” said Castiel, taking a drink of his beer. “By the way…does this count as a date?” he asked after a moment of thought.

Dean thought about it and shook his head. “Probably not since this is a group event. I think a date should be a little more personal.”

Castiel nodded his agreement. “Good. I’ve been thinking about our second date and what we should do.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean perked up with interest. “And what were you thinking?”

Castiel smirked and said, “I can’t tell you that, Dean. It would ruin the surprise.”

“Touché,” Dean said in approval. “By the way, my brother is coming down for Thanksgiving. He wants to meet you.”

“You told my brother about me?” Castiel looked a little surprised.

“Yeah, was that okay?” Dean asked, worried he had done something wrong.

“It’s fine. I just didn’t think you would tell your brother about us so soon.”

“Oh, well actually he called me because his girlfriend wanted to meet me. So I thought it would be good to bring you up and say he could meet you,” he explained.

“That should be fun,” said Castiel. “Since we’re on the topic of meeting our families, I actually haven’t told Gabriel about you yet. Do you want to meet him?

“It’s only fair that I do,” Dean pointed out.

“Did someone say my name?” said a voice coming up from behind Dean.

Dean turned around to see a short man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The man had an amused look on his face and curiosity in his eyes. From what he said, Dean guessed that this was Gabriel.

Castiel reaffirmed that when he said, “Not bad timing. Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel.” To Gabriel he said, “Gabe, this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Boyfriend?! When were you going to tell me about this, Cassie?”

Castiel looked a little annoyed by the nickname, but there was a familial look in his eyes that told Dean he was used to it. “Well we only just made it official today.”

That answered Dean’s question, and it made him a lot happier. “Yeah, I’m Dean Winchester,” he introduced himself and held out a hand.

“Gabriel Novak,” Castiel’s brother took his hand in greeting before asking, “Has Cassie told you anything about me?”

Dean knew Castiel had mentioned Gabriel before. He remembered that Gabriel was a tech assistant of some sort.

“You work with computers, right?” he asked to confirm.

Gabriel nodded. “You got it! Now I’m glad I met you, but I need to know what your intentions are with my brother.” His face suddenly became much more serious as he looked at Dean.

Dean’s smile faltered. He hadn’t really expected this but he kept his composure and said, “I won’t hurt him. I can promise you that.” He said it with conviction, hoping that Gabriel would understand that he meant it.

“You better not,” warned Gabriel. Then his face lightened up again as he said, “Now I came here to play some video games. You guys want to join me?”

Dean shrugged and looked at Castiel. “You up for another round, Cas?”

“Yeah, just a few more though,” said Castiel.

That was enough for Gabriel. He looked at the couch which had just cleared up for another group to take the console. The three of them hurried over and started playing Super Smash Bros again. Gabriel proved to be really good, and both Dean and Castiel lost to him three rounds in a row. Castiel won the fourth round however, and their time was up at the point.

Castiel glanced at his watch and gave Dean an apologetic look. “I need to get home. I have more interviews to do tomorrow.”

“That’s cool, man. I’m glad you came,” said Dean.

Then he leaned forward and gave Castiel a deep kiss. The other man pulled Dean closer and returned the kiss with extra fervor. A groan from Gabriel drew them apart, both blushing like teenage boys.

“Get a room you two!” Gabriel shouted jokingly.

Dean resisted the urge to give Gabriel the finger and just smirked at Castiel. “I’ll see you around then,” he said. “I might come by tomorrow.”

“You should,” said Castiel. He stole one last kiss from Dean, ignoring the immature groan coming from Gabriel. He grinned and pulled back saying, “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas,” said Dean.

Castiel left and Dean stayed to hang out with Jo and Charlie until everyone eventually left. Charlie and Jo didn’t leave with Dean however because they wanted to have some alone time together. He went home with a smile on his face.


	4. Author's Note and some fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to just make a chapter that was just an author's note so I added in a random short piece that involves Castiel and a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS************  
> Hey guys, first of all I would like to apologize for the complete lack of activity. I haven't had much time to write Destiel and I've been working on my original fiction novel as well. I will continue to update this but they won't be very frequent and I AM CHANGING WHAT THIS FIC IS ABOUT:
> 
> I'm going to turn this into a series of Destiel Drabbles, some may be long some may be short. Some may be connected but not always consecutively, I'll put a 'part I part II' thing for those chapters. 98% of them will be fluff, and the rest will be either angsty/hurt/comfort or porny. Don't expect a lot of porn however. Now onward with my brief piece of fluff!

“Dean?”

Castiel sighed as he failed to find his boyfriend in the bedroom. He had searched the kitchen, his old bedroom, and everywhere Dean could usually be found in the bunker. The kitten in his hands mewled again and the former angel gently stroked its head with a thumb.

“Cas? Were you looking for me?” Dean’s voice came from behind him.

Castiel turned and smiled in relief when he saw Dean. He held up the kitten and said, “I found this little one hiding near the steps leading up to the entrance. I think she may have wandered in and tumbled down the steps. Her paw is broken…”

Dean had a feeling he knew what was coming next. So he decided to cut to the chase. “Let me guess; you want to keep it?”

“Please?” Castiel put on his big sad eyes which Dean was pretty sure he had picked up from Sam.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He hated it when Castiel, or Sam for that matter, used those puppy dog eyes on him. Both of them knew he couldn’t resist it and he regretted ever giving Sam the idea in the first place when they were kids. Then again, it was those same eyes that had caused Dean to fall in love with Castiel and ask that they start a serious relationship with each other. He loved those eyes just as much as he loved the rest of Castiel.

So it was because of his love that he decided to let Castiel keep the kitten. He looked at the mentioned animal, which was a small, dark ball of fur cradled in Castiel’s hands. The kitten had wide dark eyes that stared right back at him, as if daring him to say no. Not that he was going to anyway.

“Fine…” said Dean finally. “You do realize we can’t take her on hunts though, right? She has to stay here?”

“I understand. Thank you Dean,” he said with a growing smile.

"No problem, Cas. “


End file.
